Hay algo que quiero decirte
by Shinkyoku Gakushi
Summary: Para Rukia Kuchiki, los días habían cambiado bastante a partir de haber sido ascendida a Teniente de su escuadrón, pero lo que nunca imagino, fue comenzar a recibir cartas con declaraciones de amor.


Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fanfic de Bleach, dedicado al RenRuki, una pareja que me encanta. Aunque es un one-shot me llevo algo de tiempo escribirlo, ya que al ser el primero es el que más cuesta, pero acá esta! Terminado y listo para ustedes! (Awwww! Que emoción :3). Antes de continuar, le dedico este fic en especial a lifebeautiful, por ayudarme con algunos detalles y animarme a escribir (muchas gracias!) y por supuesto, a todos los fans del RenRuki!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach, ni sus respectivos personajes son de mi propiedad, sino de Tite Kubo. Únicamente esta historia es de mi pertenencia ^^.

Tampoco me pertenece el tema "Sen no Yoru wo Koete", sino a la banda de J-Music, Aqua Timez.

Ahora sí, los dejo comenzar la lectura C: Ojala les guste!

* * *

><p><p>

.¸¸.·´¯`»**Hay algo que quiero decirte**«´¯`·.¸¸.

Como cada mañana, la shinigami Rukia Kuchiki despertaba con los suaves destellos de luz del Sol que entraban por la ventana de su habitación. Se sentó sobre su futón y estirando sus brazos soltó un pequeño bostezo. Acto seguido, se levantó y comenzó a alistarse para salir e iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo. Hacía ya dos semanas, los terceros oficiales Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentaro Kotsubaki, acompañados por su gran amigo y Teniente de la Sexta División, Abarai Renji, fueron los encargados de darle la gran noticia: había sido ascendida a Teniente de su respectiva División. Rukia no podía sentirse más a gusto, la habían asignado para ocupar el puesto que alguna vez le había pertenecido a su gran mentor, Shiba Kaien. Si bien sus días en el Escuadrón habían cambiado muchísimo a partir de ello, ya que era un puesto bastante nuevo para ella, se estaba comenzando a adaptar muy rápidamente, por lo que el Capitán Ukitake estaba muy satisfecho.

Camino a las oficinas del escuadrón, daba los buenos días a sus compañeros shinigamis. Aun, no se acostumbraba a ser llamada "Teniente", le resultaba algo sorprendente pero al mismo tiempo sumamente ameno.

Una vez allí, tomo las carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio y comenzó revisar los papeles con los listados del día, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Con permiso. Muy buenos días Teniente Kuchiki! Ha llegado esta carta para usted.-

-Muy buenos días Kiyone! Una carta, para mí?- preguntaba algo extrañada mientras tomaba el pequeño sobre.

-Así es. Al parecer la enviaron esta mañana-

-Pero…- Observándolo. – Esta carta no tiene remitente. No sabes quien la envía?-

-Esto… Lo siento Teniente. No lo sabemos.-

-Hmm- Suspiro. – Bien, hare una excepción esta vez y tomare la carta. Pero si vuelve a ocurrir, no olviden preguntar quién la envía, de modo contrario, me veré obligada a no aceptarla. Entendido?-

-Sí. Entendido Teniente Kuchiki!-

-Bien! Puedes regresar con tu trabajo.-

-Sí, con su permiso.-

Rukia observaba el sobre de manera extraña. Nunca antes le habían enviado una carta y menos sin saber quién era el que la mandaba. -_Podría ser que el Capitán Ukitake quiere decirme algo importante?-_ Pensaba. Después de todo, la idea no era muy errónea, ya que él se encontraba realizando una investigación, junto a su viejo amigo, el Capitán de la Octava División, Shunsui Kyoraku.

Sin pensarlo mas, abrió el sobre, y saco de su interior un pequeño papel que emanaba un leve aroma a flores de cerezo. Comenzó a leerlo para sí:

"_Quiero que me ames, mas no creo que lo hagas_

_Deambulo en torno a esta repetición de ideas_

_Aunque me dé miedo ser herido, la única respuesta que tengo es que_

_Le diré "te quiero" sólo a la persona a la que amo…"_

-Pero si esto es…- Dijo un tanto atónita. –_Un poema de amor?-_ Quien podría enviarle palabras tan profundas? Acaso, alguien le estaba jugando una broma? Pero… quien se atrevería a hacerlo, ahora que había sido ascendida a Teniente? Cada vez más preguntas invadían la mente de Rukia, nunca se habría esperado recibir una carta con semejante declaración. -_Un enamorado secreto? Imposible-_ Cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza negándolo y tratando de volver en sí. –_Seguramente debe tratarse de una broma. Sí. Eso_- Ya convencida de ello, puso el papel dentro del sobre y lo guardo en su hakama, e inmediatamente volvió con su trabajo. No era el momento para pensar acerca de eso, tenía muchas cosas por hacer durante el día, y no podía perder el tiempo meditando sobre el probable autor de aquella broma…

**«•´¯`·.¸¸.·•´¯`·.¸¸.°*°.¸¸.·´¯`•·.¸¸.·´¯`•»**

Luego de algunas horas, cuando finalizo con el papeleo de la oficina, Rukia se dirigió a la sede de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, de la cual era miembro. Como cada semana, las mujeres del Gotei 13, se reunían para debatir los diferentes problemas y detalles de la vida cotidiana. Al llegar a la reunión, saludo a sus colegas, ubico su lugar y se dispuso a tomar asiento. Cuando las demás integrantes de la organización terminaron de llegar, la Vicepresidenta, Nanao Ise, daba inicio a la reunión.

Aclarándose la voz. –Buenos días a todas. Antes de comenzar con el tema de hoy, Teniente Kuchiki- La miro. –Me han pedido por favor que le entregue este sobre.- Le dijo estirando su brazo hacia la chica.

Rukia abrió sus ojos. –_Acaso… es otra carta mas?- _La situación ya la estaba poniendo incomoda. Pensó que se trataba de una pequeña broma, que el "chiste" había acabado con ese primer sobre. Antes de ponerse más nerviosa, pregunto –Podría saber quién me la envía?_-_

_-_Me temo que esa información la desconozco.- Arreglándose los lentes. –Por favor Teniente Kuchiki, podría tomar el sobre? De otra forma, no podemos empezar con nuestra reunión.- Decía Nanao manteniendo su postura seria y correcta de siempre.

-S-sí, lo siento.- expreso. Tomo el sobre que la vicepresidenta le entregaba y volvió a su lugar. Agacho su cabeza y miro fijamente el sobre que tenía en sus manos. –_Creí que había dicho que no recibiría más cartas anónimas… Que estoy haciendo?- _Recordaba claramente que le había pedido a Kiyone en la mañana, que si algo similar volviese a suceder, ella no aceptaría ningún tipo de carta o nota, pero a pesar de ello, esta segunda vez, se vio obligada a tomarla.

-Vaya, vaya! Al parecer Rukia-chan, tienes un admirador!- Anunciaba Rangiku.

-EH?- gritaron el resto de las presentes.

El grito de todas hizo que Rukia se sobresaltara.

-Ábrelo! Ábrelo! Queremos saber que dice- Pedía muy entusiasmada

-Q-q-que? N-no, e-esto…- La presión de sus colegas la estaba matando. Sus nervios aumentaban terriblemente. –P-pero porque creen q-que se tr-trate de un a-admirador?- Le pregunto con algo de pánico y duda al mismo tiempo a Rangiku, mientras aferraba el sobre en sus manos.

-Vamos Rukia-chan! Toda mujer lo sabe! Cuando recibes cartas o regalos anónimos, es porque tienes un enamorado secreto- Le dijo Rangiku mostrándole una sonrisita picara al mismo tiempo que le giñaba el ojo.

Rukia trago fuerte. Solo contaba con dos alternativas: 1- En verdad se trataba de una broma y sus compañeras eran las autoras magistrales, o 2- Si existía ese "enamorado secreto". Inmediatamente, volvió a inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo, cerro sus ojos y de improviso de levanto de su silla. –Con permiso.- dijo, y se retiró del lugar.

Dio un largo suspiro cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de allí, y cuando se encontró sola, se dispuso a abrir el sobre, retiro el papel de su interior y leyó:

"… _¿Me quieres o no me quieres?_

_Me da igual la respuesta, pero necesito saberlo_

_No importa cuánto desee estar junto a ti_

_Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no pueden cambiarse, ¿verdad?_

_Cierto, y por ello el simple hecho de amarte_

_Es una realidad que no podrá cambiarse…"_

Las palabras escritas, cada vez eran más profundas. Realmente podían estar jugándole una broma? Pero, por qué? Cual podía ser el objetivo de redactar tan intensa declaración de amor si al final todo sería mentira? Rukia se sentía extraña. Como actuar frente a una situación así? Sabía que si intentaba comentarlo con alguien, terminaría enterándose medio Seireitei, no le convenía. Por otro lado, no podía volver a la reunión, ya que las demás shinigamis, en especial Rangiku, intentaría las mil y una para que le detallara el contenido del sobre. Por el momento, debía hacer lo posible para mantener controlada la situación, así que tomo la opción que le quedaba, actuar con serenidad para no levantar algún tipo de sospecha. De esta manera, aprovechando que ninguna de sus compañeras había salido para preguntar por ella, aligero sus pasos para irse lo más rápido del sitio.

Aunque trataba de despejar su mente de aquella declaración, le costaba demasiado. Si bien todo podría ser mentira, no podía negar que los poemas escritos realmente eran muy hermosos.

Cuando finalmente se retiró de la cede, que justamente era la mansión de su Nii-Sama, agradeció en su mente el no haberlo cruzado en su camino, ya que, aunque no lo parecía, Byakuya era prácticamente un experto en notar las emociones de Rukia, así que sabría de inmediato si algo le ocurría. De ninguna manera podía permitir que él se enterara de ello, porque si lo hacía, se armaría de la situación una gran bola de nieve.

Aún quedaba trabajo por hacer y al no estar su Capitán, ella era la encargada del escuadrón por esos días. Sin perder tiempo, continuo hacia los cuarteles de la Novena División, donde debía entregar los informes sobre la novela que el Capitán Ukitake se encargaba de escribir para la revista de comunicación del Seireitei.

Una vez en la oficina central, intercambio algunas palabras con el editor en jefe, Hisagi, que se encontraba algo apurado por todo el trabajo que tenía que presentar, decía que el tiempo se le pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todavía había varios artículos por editar. Sin quitarle más tiempo, le dejo el informe a un costado del escritorio y se despidió de el para que continuara con su labor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del escuadrón, escucha que alguien la estaba llamando y voltea.

-Teniente Kuchiki!- se acercaba corriendo.

-Teniente Kira! Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba algo intranquila al verlo que estaba agitado.

-Si! No te preocupes, corrí un poco eso es todo- mostrándole una leve sonrisa para indicarle que no era nada grabe. –Estaba buscándote. Tengo una carta que entregarte. Ten-

_-No puede ser…-_ pensaba. Ya era la tercera carta que recibía. Podía seguir tratándose de un chiste? Ahora ya lo estaba empezando a dudar.

Decidió tomar la carta ya descartando la posibilidad de preguntarle a Kira quien se la enviaba, además, no serviría mucho porque seguramente el no sabría la respuesta.

-Con tu permiso Kuchiki-san, ahora si me retiro- anuncio Kira y se fue.

Rukia observaba fijamente el tercer sobre. Aunque tenía un poco de temor por abrirlo, por dentro sus ganas de encontrarse con otro bello poema eran mucho más fuertes, y eso sí que no podía negarlo por más que lo quisiera, de alguna forma esas hermosas palabras estaban llegando a su corazón. Una vez mas, volvió a sentir el suave aroma a cerezos que emanaba el papel y lo leyó:

"…_Es aterrador convertir mis sentimientos en palabras, mas_

_Le diré "te quiero" sólo a la persona a la que amo_

_La alegría de haberte encontrado en este mundo es indescriptible_

_Sólo puedo sonreír al pensar en ello…"_

-Quién eres?... Realmente sientes este amor por mí?- expresaba Rukia en voz alta y una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Ella confiaba en sus compañeros y amigos de la Soul Society, sabía que en ocasiones eran bromistas pero jamás se pasaban del límite. En el fondo comprendía que no eran capaces de hacerle una cosa así. -_Que tonta!-_ se dijo. Prácticamente sin prueba alguna, los había otorgado como "culpables" sin tomar otras alternativas. Pero por que no pensar que en verdad alguien estaría enamorado de ella, amándola a escondidas? Sentía miedo. Jamás en su vida había imaginado que podía pasarle tal cosa, por ello no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Que pasaría cuando lo conociera o supiera su nombre? Escaparía? O Tal vez, lo enfrentaría, agradeciéndole por tener tan lindos sentimientos hacia ella, pero diciéndole que no le correspondía? Ya lo tenía claro, lo había decidido, llegaría hasta el final sin importar lo que ocurriese. No era ninguna cobarde y menos lo seria ahora. Sea cual sea el resultado de todo esto, ella quería conocerlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho voces que se acercaban. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor y vio que un pequeño grupo de shinigamis del Noveno Escuadrón, venían caminado por el mismo pasillo donde se encontraba ella, así que inmediatamente, actuando lo más natural posible, guardo la carta junto a las dos primeras que se encontraban en su hakama. En el momento que estaba por irse, sintió que Hisagi la estaba llamando desde la oficina de edición, haciéndola volver. Este le pidió si por favor podría ayudarlo un momento con unos artículos para la revista, necesitaba corroborar una información y para ello, le había pedido si podría ir a la biblioteca, a lo que ella accedió amablemente porque sabía que se encontraba muy ocupado.

Una vez allí, fue directo a la sección donde se encontraban los libros con la información que Hisagi le había pedido. Busco puntualmente los títulos que tenía escritos en el papel, y cuando los encontró, se dispuso a sentarse en una de las mesas para comenzar a leerlos. Si bien la biblioteca era el lugar con el ambiente más serio y tranquilo de la Soul Society, a Rukia le costaba demasiado concentrarse en la lectura. Cuando comenzaba con una oración del libro, no llegaba a terminarla que inmediatamente en su mente, las palabras parecían mezclarse unas con otras para acabar formando los versos de aquellos poemas. Y en el momento que lograba volver en sí y recobrar la lectura, sacudía su cabeza procurando concentrarse nuevamente, pero por más que lo intentara, era una tarea complicada.

Paso un buen lapso de tiempo leyendo y corroborando los informes, por momentos también aprovechaba y tomaba nota de algunos textos que resultaban útiles e interesantes para ella.

A punto de devolver cada libro a su respectivo lugar, reviso el papel donde tenía anotado el nombre de los libros que le había dado Hisagi, para verificar si tenía todo listo, y noto que había olvidado buscar uno. Tomo en sus brazos la pequeña pila de libros que ya había acabado de leer, y se dirigió nuevamente al sector correspondiente donde debía guardarlos. Una vez hecho, comenzó a buscar el último título que le quedaba. Después de unos minutos, al regresar a su mesa, se percató que había un sobre en ella. Casi por instinto, lo primero que hizo fue observar hacia todos lados procurando encontrar a la persona que le había dejado la carta, pero no vio a nadie, ella era la única en la biblioteca. Pensaba que aquella persona que le enviaba las cartas, se las arreglaba muy bien para no ser descubierta.

Coloco el libro a un costado de la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento. Esta vez, con mucha más seguridad que antes, abrió el sobre y acompañada por la suave luz que emanaba la lámpara que a su lado se encontraba, leyó el poema:

"…_Cuando miraba el largo camino por recorrer, mis ojos se llenaban de cobardía_

_Quería mirarte a los ojos pero temía no poder ser sincero_

_No quería vivir el resto de mis días_

_En soledad, sabiendo que no me querías_

_A partir de ese día, te seguía amando sin acabar siendo herido…"_

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, en los cuales solo se quedó en silencio contemplando una y otra vez cada verso escrito. El solo hecho de leer que era tan amada por alguien la atrapaba demasiado. Es que podía evitarlo? No. Era imposible.

No dejaba de pensar en la confesión._ El, _la seguiría amando siempre, aunque no fuese correspondido. Acaso ya estaba seguro que ella lo rechazaría? Sentía algo de pena al pensar así. Sabía que de alguna manera y de la mejor posible que pudiera, le tendría que decir que no. Pero… por qué? Y si al conocerlo finalmente le parecía alguien digno y la hacía cambiar de opinión? Tampoco. Sin embargo, esto no indicaba que ella nunca se daría una oportunidad en el amor, sin dudas era algo que quería experimentar en su vida, pero con la persona correcta. En ese instante, una imagen apareció en su mente. Rukia había deseado, solo por un segundo, que el autor de los poemas se tratara de esa persona, pero enseguida deshizo esa posibilidad al comprender que no había forma que pudiera ser así. Miro hacia el cielo a través de la ventana que estaba a su espalda y dio un suspiro. Giro su rostro hacia la mesa nuevamente y se levanto de la silla para terminar de ordenar el libro que le quedaba aun por guardar. Termino de apilar los informes que había recolectado de las lecturas para luego acomodarlos en sus brazos y se retiró de la biblioteca para ir nuevamente a la Novena División, a llevárselos a Hisagi, el cual la estaba esperando.

**«•´¯`·.¸¸.·•´¯`·.¸¸.°*°.¸¸.·´¯`•·.¸¸.·´¯`•»**

Después de un largo e inimaginable día, Rukia entraba a su dormitorio en la Decimotercera División. No quería sonar como una perezosa ni nada por el estilo, pero luego de lo sucedido, lo único que había deseado era volver a su cuarto cuanto antes para estar sola y meditar tranquila. Una vez que entro, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la misma, inclino hacia atrás su cabeza y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. El silencio del ambiente la ayudo a serenarse, después de todo, era la primera vez en el día que podía sentirse así realmente, ya que antes, lo único que había podido hacer era aparentarlo para no generar sospechas hacia los demás.

La noche estaba cálida y tranquila. El cielo de un azul oscuro, totalmente despejado y rebosante de estrellas, y la luz de la luna que iluminaba su habitación.

Rukia comenzó a desvestirse para cambiarse de ropa. Puso su mano en su hakama donde tenía guardados los cuatro sobres y los coloco sobre la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de su cuarto. Por ese momento, intento no mirarlos. Quería despejarse un poco, calmar los nervios que sentía por ello. Se dirigió a uno de sus cajones donde guardaba su ropa y tomo una de sus yukatas para dormir. La misma era de un tono azul marino, estampada con delicadas flores de loto color blancas. Cuando se quitó su traje de todos los días, entro al baño y tomo una ducha para relajarse, y mientras lo hacía, intentaba ordenar su mente cargada de preguntas para poder analizar la situación con más calma. Una vez que termino, se vistió con su yukata y regreso hacia la mesita donde estaban las cartas.

No sabía cuándo ni cómo terminaría todo, pero sí que seguiría hasta el final. Por un lado, quería imaginar quien podría llegar a ser, pero por el otro prefería no hacerlo para no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Abrió los sobres y retiro de cada uno los poemas. El aroma a cerezos que salía de ellos, perfumo suavemente su habitación. Comenzó a leer uno por uno nuevamente. Su voz sonaba apacible, sus ojos tenían un leve brillo y sus labios mostraban una tenue sonrisa. Estaba casi compenetrada en la lectura, cuando un golpe en su puerta la desconcentro. –Si! Enseguida voy!- Anuncio. Inmediatamente, guardo todo dentro de una cajita que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir, noto que no había nadie. Dio unos pasos fuera de la habitación para ver si alguien se encontraba aun allí, pero no había ninguna persona. Le resultaba un poco extraño, por un momento se cuestionó si en realidad habían golpeado a su puerta o fue otro ruido similar lo que la distrajo. No estaba segura. Se llevó la mano a su frente y cerró los ojos. –_Creo que necesito descansar por hoy.-_ Recapacito. Giro para regresar a la habitación, y se percató que en el suelo había un sobre. En ese instante comprendió todo. Se inclinó para tomarlo y de manera casi inconsciente, volvió a mirar a su alrededor intentando encontrarlo, pero resulto en vano. No había señal alguna de su_ admirador_. Sin más que hacer afuera, entro a su dormitorio y abrió el sobre, del cual retiro un papel recitando el siguiente poema:

"…_Durante miles de noches quise contártelo_

_Hay algo que quiero decirte_

_Quiero que me ames, mas no creo que lo hagas_

_Deambulo en torno a esta repetición de ideas_

_Aunque me dé miedo ser herido, la única respuesta que tengo es que_

_Le diré "te quiero" sólo a la persona a la que amo_

_Pese a no ser correspondido puedo decir "te quiero" a la persona que amo_

_Y esto es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo."_

A esta altura, la chica solo podía sentir la profundidad y belleza que expresaba cada línea. Saber que había alguien que escribía palabras con tanto sentimiento y mas, dedicadas solo para ella, le generaba una sensación de felicidad en su interior. Definitivamente, aquella persona, la estaba haciendo experimentar nuevas emociones que nunca antes había sentido, era raro de cierta manera, pero al mismo tiempo muy especial.

Cuando se dispuso a guardar el sobre en su cajita, se dio cuenta que en el piso había otro papel, aún más pequeño que el que tenía en su mano. Lo miro por un segundo y vio que también estaba escrito. Pensó que probablemente se le había caído al retirar el primer poema y no lo había notado. Lo levanto del suelo y sus ojos se abrieron reflejando el asombro al leer las siguientes palabras:

"_Me gustaría verte esta noche. Si así también lo deseas, te estaré esperando en el bosque del lado este, bajo el árbol de cerezos."_

El corazón de Rukia latía velozmente. Finalmente, en cuestión de minutos conocería al dueño de los poemas. A pesar de que siempre estuvo consciente de que este momento llegaría, no podía creerlo. Era la primera vez en su vida que se ponía tan nerviosa frente a alguna situación, ni si quiera en sus más feroces batallas.

-Vamos Rukia! Tranquila… tranquila…- Se repetía a sí misma para calmarse. Sin importar como se encontrara, ella lo había decidido. Iría al bosque y vería frente a frente a esa persona. Prefería no pensar en cómo y qué decir, cuando llegara el momento, ella expresaría sus sentimientos.

Doblo el segundo papel y lo guardo entre su yukata. Apago la luz de su dormitorio y sin hacer el menor ruido, abrió la puerta. Primero observo hacia una punta y luego hacia la otra. Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie, cerró la puerta y emprendió dirección hacia el bosque del lado este.

.

Conocía muy bien aquel lugar, de hecho era bastante popular en el Seireitei no solo por poseer el árbol de cerezos más grande, sino también, en la época de primavera florecía tornándose el más esplendido de todos.

A pesar de haber partido de su Escuadrón con un ritmo normal y tranquilo, no le tomo demasiado tiempo el llegar allí. Acompañada por las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor tímidamente tratando de divisar alguna presencia. La suave briza del viento, acaricio su mejilla y un aroma más que particular para ella perfumo sutilmente la atmosfera. Finalmente había llegado. Observo la copa del árbol detenidamente y un brillo se reflejó en sus ojos al ver lo hermoso que lucía en la noche. La Luna salpicaba su luz en él, de tal manera que las flores parecían poseer luz propia, iluminando su entorno de una manera totalmente natural.

Un leve crujido de ramas la hizo desviar su mirada hacia al frente, advirtiendo que una figura detrás del tronco del árbol comenzaba a asomarse. Por instinto propio, puso su cuerpo firme observando detenidamente, procurando no quitarle la vista de encima. Sus ojos se volvieron estupefactos y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora al reconocer la silueta que se presentaba ante ella.

–Renji…- lo nombro con cierta incertidumbre. No podía creer que _su admirador_, el dueño de cada poema, se tratara de nada más ni nada menos que de su amigo de la infancia, Renji Abarai.

El teniente la miraba con ternura en sus ojos. Las luces y sombras jugaban sobre su imagen, creando de el un aspecto salvaje pero al mismo tiempo suave y sensual. Vestía una yukata color blanca estampada con flores en tono rojo y fuxia en la parte superior, y pétalos del mismo tono que se esparcían por el sector inferior de la prenda. Su cabello, que ahora era más largo, lo llevaba atado en una cola alta, mientras que las puntas caían sobre sus hombros y en su frente usaba un pañuelo negro atado.

-Sorprendida, cierto?- dijo. A Rukia le costaba reaccionar. Durante este tiempo, había estado segura de lo que haría cuando este momento llegara y cuál sería su respuesta, pero, podría seguir aun pensando en dar la misma respuesta? Como lo miraría a los ojos, que palabras serían las adecuadas para expresarle a Renji lo que sentía? Ahora todo era diferente, mucho más difícil de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Al ver la expresión de ella, Renji no pudo evitar sentir cierta aflicción, ya que eso fue lo que menos se había esperado. Lo más previsible para el había sido imaginarla un tanto enojada, tal vez reaccionando con algún que otro golpe como solía hacerlo, algo muy clásico viniendo de ella. Pensó que le costaría bastante, tal vez porque ella no le creería y pensaría que él se estaba burlando, pero no. Nunca se imaginó enfrentarla así. Se llevó la mano a su cabeza y la froto, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risita nerviosa. –Debes creer que se trata de una broma pero… Jamás te haría algo así.- Unos segundos pasaron durante los cuales busco no perder la tranquilidad. Dio un respiro y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se decidió a continuar con toda seguridad. –Yo… Te quiero Rukia. Siempre te he amado, cada día… durante todos estos años…-

La Teniente creyó que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Una cosa era leer las confesiones y no saber de quien se trataba, pero otra totalmente distinta, era vivirla, escucharla de los propios labios de _su admirador, _su amigo de la infancia. Durante el día, había tenido solo por un instante, el deseo que de él se tratase, pero de alguna forma había creído que era imposible. No pensaba que Renji sea capaz de algo así, no porque lo considerara tonto para escribir poemas, sino que no imaginaba que el la amara tan profundamente.

-Pero tú eres mi-

-Lo sé. - La interrumpió el. –Pero para mí, eres más que eso, eres… _Todo lo que siempre he anhelado_…- Renji no había querido interrumpirla, pero el solo hecho de escucharla decir "amigo" era como una puñalada para él. Si bien comprendía que lo más probable fuera que Rukia no lo correspondería, aun así era duro, algo que definitivamente le costaría superar. –No te preocupes.- le dijo desviando su mirada. –No voy a pedirte una respuesta a cambio, solo…- Volvió su rostro hacia ella y al ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, sintió que por esta noche ya era suficiente para ambos. –Discúlpame si te he causado alguna molestia…- dijo con tono de disculpa. -Gracias por haber leído los poemas, y sobre todo… por venir aquí esta noche.- Mostrándole la sonrisa más suave y amplia que pudo. –Adiós, Rukia…- El Teniente cambio su rostro y se retiró bajo el árbol de cerezos pasando frente a ella.

Rukia sintió una presión en su pecho al verlo marcharse. -Ren…- Intento pronunciar su nombre pero su voz no salía. Un recuerdo del pasado vino a su mente, el día en que Renji no le impidió marcharse con el Clan Kuchiki. Recordó el dolor del momento en que se había despedido de él con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora, parecía que la misma situación volvía a presentarse, pero esta vez, los roles eran distintos. Sintió como tibias gotas de agua salada rozaban su mejilla. Estaba llorando. –Qué demonios estoy haciendo…?- decía. No lograba entender porque más y más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. –Por qué?- se preguntaba mientras intentaba secarse la cara. –Renji… -Intento llamarlo pero su voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Se sentía impotente al no poder detenerlo. Que le estaba pasando si ella nunca reaccionaba así? De ninguna manera podía permitir que todo volviera a ocurrir, no otra vez. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y sin dudarlo ni un instante más, gritó –RENJI!-. Inmediatamente giro su cuerpo y fue corriendo hacia donde este se encontraba. El, al oír su nombre volteo a verla y sorprendido noto que venía corriendo. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la sintió delante de él golpeándole el pecho con ambos brazos.

-Ru-

-Idiota!- Lo interrumpió la chica.

Renji se percató de que lloraba.

-Siempre haces lo mismo! Hablando tu solo!- Le gritaba al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas caían, manteniendo su rostro cabizbajo. –Te marchas sin escuchar lo que quieren decir los demás! Idiota!- En ese momento, el Teniente sintió una extraña sensación de alivio. Rukia estaba actuando como lo hacía normalmente, con sus clásicos golpes e insultos, pero aun así, no podía soportar verla llorar. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para intentar calmarla. –Lo siento Rukia. Creí que por hoy ya era suficiente, deberías-

-Yo… también…- lo interrumpió nuevamente. Pero esta vez, su voz había sonado un tanto débil. –Eh?- le pregunto Renji frunciendo el ceño. Se sintió como un estúpido. La había hecho llorar, y para colmo, no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que le dijo.

-Que Te Amo tonto!- Confeso cerrando los ojos fuertemente y prácticamente gritándoselo a la cara. Renji quedó pasmado al escucharla. Un leve sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, haciéndose cada vez más intenso con el paso de los segundos. No sacaba su vista de la chica. Cuando esta reacciono a lo que había dicho y vio la manera en que él la estaba mirando, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cara se tornó completamente roja. Rápidamente se separó de él alejándose unos centímetros y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Rukia…- La nombro con voz algo tímida.

-No te acerques!- Exclamo.

Por un instante Renji no entendió nada. Primero ella le confeso a todo pulmón que lo amaba, y después no quería que se le acercara? –_Maldición! Debe odiarme ahora mismo.-_ pensaba

-Por favor… No me veas a la cara ahora.- dijo Rukia, ahora con un tono más tranquilo. Claro, después de la confesión que había dicho y de la manera en que la dijo, estaba roja como un tomate y se sentía algo ridícula, por ello no podía permitir que el la viera así, porque seguramente se convertiría en su objeto de burla.

Renji soltó un respiro y una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando llego a comprender el por qué no quería que la viera. Dio unos pasos hasta acercase a ella y sin dudarlo, sin importar en la posibilidad de recibir un golpe a cambio, poso sus grandes manos en su pequeña cintura.

-Dije que no te- Rukia no logro acabar su frase cuando sintió los fuertes y cálidos brazos del Teniente sobre su cuerpo. Renji comenzó a rodearla suavemente aproximándola hacia él. Ella rogaba por dentro que se detuviera el tiempo para no separarse de sus brazos tan acogedores. Se sentía como nunca, tan feliz, tan especial, tan protegida, tan… suya. Era el abrazo más hermoso que había recibido en su vida, probablemente, el que había estado esperando durante todos estos años.

-Gracias- Le susurro Renji al oído.

Rukia se volteo a mirarlo de frente al oír el agradecimiento. –Por qué lo dices?- mirándolo extrañada.

-Por amarme aunque sea un tonto- dijo el en un tono divertido.

-Idiota!- Mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. –Te Amo por eso también.-

Renji se rio entre dientes y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, comenzando a acercar su rostro al de ella. Rukia se sobresaltó al sentir la proximidad entre ambos, sabiendo muy bien cuál era su intención. El comenzó a besarla sutilmente. El sabor de sus labios fue un descubrimiento maravilloso.

Poco a poco, el beso fue haciéndose cada vez más cálido y apasionado. El Teniente la sujeto fuertemente de su cintura y sin lastimarla la levanto procurando que ambos estén a la misma altura. La chica emitió un gemido por el acto y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, sin dejar distancia alguna entre sus cuerpos. La experiencia era totalmente nueva para los dos, nunca antes habían imaginado el llegar a sentirse de esta forma, mezclando tanta sensualidad y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron a separarse lentamente. Dejaron pasar unos segundos en silencio mirándose a los ojos. No era necesario decir palabra alguna, sus miradas hablaban por si solas.

Renji, sujeto el cuerpo de Rukia delicadamente para alzarla entre sus brazos y dirigirse nuevamente bajo el árbol de cerezos. Allí, se sentó el primero apoyando su espalda contra el tronco, para luego acomodar a la chica sobre su pecho. La rodeo con los brazos provocando que se relajara cerrando los ojos.

"_Durante miles de noches quise contártelo_

_Hay algo que quiero decirte…_

-_Te amo, Rukia…- _la beso en la frente y se quedó observando lo hermosa que se veía dormida entre sus brazos.

…_Y esto es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo."_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? Algo largo no? Aun asi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado =)<p>

Siempre me gusto la canción "Sen no yoru wo koete", tiene una letra hermosa y mucho sentimiento. Gracias a la versión del CD Bleach Concept Covers, cantada por Okiayu Ryuntarou (Byakuya) y Itou Kentarou (Renji), fue que se me ocurrió la idea de este fic, además que amo a Renji y deseo (porque además se lo merece) que alcance su _estrella_. Puede parecer raro tal vez, que el escriba poemas, pero después de todo, es un hombre enamorado e imaginar que le dedica poemas a Rukia me pareció algo muy tierno :3

Desde ya, Mil Gracias a todos por leer este fic!, muchos saludos y espero con todo gusto sus reviews! Ja Ne!


End file.
